


tripping eyes and flooding lungs

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, basically the origin story of our cuties, highschool!au, nerd!dean, oh yeah theres panic! lyrics, punk!Cas, sappy and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘…..Dean remembered hearing all throughout middle school about Castiel’s various incidents. He had gotten into numerous fights, cussed out teachers, and kissed girls in secret places only to be caught. Castiel Novak was truly one of the worst behaving of Pastor Novak’s eight kids. Oddly enough, Dean enjoyed that thought…..’</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tripping eyes and flooding lungs

**Author's Note:**

> yet another story in the ‘America’s Suitehearts’ verse!! aka this is p much an origin story? When our favorite cuties meet? Yes. I’m not entirely proud with how I wrote it and it feels a wee bit rushed, but I think it’s okay. (It is 1.4k so yeahhh) I might come back to it and rewrite it again, who knows? Also, I’ve obviously been listening to Fall Out Boy and Panic! while writing this.

Dean Winchester remembers the first time he met Castiel. It was the first day of his freshman year and the first of Castiel’s sophomore year. He remembers especially that it was a rather sweltering day for early September.

He had been close to literally catching fire in his second period health class, and had so far wished he was back in middle school where it seemed to be air conditioned. His head was buried in his arms and he was barely paying attention to his health teacher as she harped about what the class was going to be like that school year. Well, that’s how he was until he was hugged from behind.

Dean sprang back, glasses nearly falling off of his face and arms flying every which-way one could imagine. He turned back quickly to see who his attack hugger was, and didn’t expect to see the local pastor’s son, Castiel Novak, behind him.

Castiel looks equally started, and held his hands up in surrender. “Holy shit, I’m sorry!” he says, slumping back into his desk.

“Then why’d the hell you do it, then?” Dean spits out over his shoulder, giving Castiel his best frown.

“It was….a dare.” The older boy thumbs one of the badges on his dark brown leather jacket, looking away from Dean.

“From who? I’ll go beat the shit out of him!” Dean was riled up, and remembered of his middle school days when he was the butt of most jokes.

“My older brother, but please don’t beat him up, kid. It’s not worth your time.”

Dean fully turns around in his desk now, for the teacher seems to be ignoring them at the moment. “So what’s your deal? With the jacket and the bands?”

Castiel leans in closer, almost nose to nose with Dean. _“It’s not fake, just so you know.”_ He breathes, eyes narrowing to midnight blue slits. “I like the bands and the jacket is kinda my thing. Like I’m sure those glasses are to you.” He carefully taps on Dean’s glasses with his pointer finger, making him squint.

“I only have them cause I’m blind as fuck. I didn’t choose to have them.”

“Ever thought about contacts? You’d look hot in cat’s eye contacts.”

Dean nearly chokes in laughter and actually falls out of his desk, which gets the notice of the entire class. He continues to laugh as the class falls silent and the teacher gives him a livid expression.

“MR. WINCHESTER! COMPOSE YOURSELF OR I’LL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE!” the teacher yells, and Dean’s laughter dims down considerably quickly. “And please stop chattering with Mr. Novak, I’m sure he wants an education too.”

Dean is blushing beet red as he gets back into his seat, turning away from Castiel and ignoring him.

“I actually don’t give a shit about what happens in here, I know the material thanks to Gabriel.” Castiel whispers into Dean’s ear.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Absolutely not.”

 

For the rest of the health class, they don’t speak, even though Castiel gives Dean a slip of paper with his phone number with a smilely emote drawn on it. It leaves Dean’s heart pounding on overdrive.

Once the bell rings to go to lunch, Dean quickly gets out of the room and to the cafetearia, where the air seemed to be running on full blast. Students were gathered in their various social cliques, talking or yelling as Dean slipped past them to the lunch line. As he waits for his standard school given lunch, he runs his hands over Castiel’s number, having already entered it into his phone. He hadn’t yet sent a text, mostly because he wondered if it was a joke. Castiel seemed too cool to be truly friendly with him.

He soon gets a simple lunch in his Styrofoam tray and leaves the line, eyes darting the cafeteria in search of a place to sit. The only close to empty table he could see was near the back, and Castiel was sitting there by himself. Dean sighs and trudges his way to the round table, trying his hardest to ignore as Meg Masters yells at him as he passes.

“Masters giving you trouble?” Castiel questions in nearly a whisper as Dean hurriedly sits across from him.

“She’s just a major bitch, no big deal.” Dean blushes as he opens up his milk carton and puts the straw in it. “’sides, she’s not nearly as bad as her older sister, Lilith. That, is one girl I don’t wanna mess with.”

“Lilith is pretty much a ‘major bitch’, as I think you would put it. She almost stabbed me with a knife a few years ago. Her father and my father happen to be close so we see a lot of each other.” Castiel says, snatching a piece of Dean’s pizza off of his tray.

“Sounds like it really sucks.” Dean replies, shaking his head as he pulls out his phone. He really needs to text his friend Benny about meeting Castiel, maybe he would know him.

“I noticed you haven’t texted me yet…Do you not want to?”

“Is the number a fake?” Dean looks up from his sign-in screen, fingers hovering over the Batman logo picture.

“No! I don’t know any other numbers and contrary to rumors I’ve heard about myself, I’m not a trickster like my brother.” Castiel says, pulling out his own phone, a dark red cassette tape case covering it.

Moments later, Dean’s phone chirps, and he picks it up and notices that he has a message from Castiel. He looks up and sends the dark-haired teen a smile as he presses the needed buttons on his flip-phone.

Castiel N.: See? Not a joke, ya goof! ;p

Dean chuckles as he quickly types out a reply and sending it.

Dean: I c tht now. Good 2 kno, huh?

“You use a ton of texting lingo in a sentence, holy shit.” Castiel sighs happily, shaking his head. “But that’s fine, just means you don’t seen as damn nerdy as you look.”

Dean grins at him, and suddenly realizes, that he really likes this kid, a lot.

Throughout the rest of the day, Dean and Castiel text each other even though they aren’t in any other classes together. The rooms don’t feel as hot, even though Dean’s face certainly feels hot.

Castiel N.: Hey Dean, are you getting picked up out front this afternoon?

Dean: Yea, Dad h8s school buses.

Castiel N.: Meet me out front then, at the flagpole, don’t be late!

Dean sends a response, closing his phone and glancing at the clock on the classroom TV. It read 2:00, which meant that there was only half an hour left to the day. He was glad, because he wasn’t entirely sure if he could make it much longer. He had the need to see Castiel again, because he seemed to genuinely like being in Dean’s company.

Then Dean remembered hearing all throughout middle school about Castiel’s various incidents. He had gotten into numerous fights, cussed out teachers, and kissed girls in secret places only to be caught. Castiel Novak was truly one of the worst behaving of Pastor Novak’s eight kids. Oddly enough, Dean enjoyed that thought.

When the bell rang out loudly, Dean was the first one out of his classroom, and he sped to the front of the school, breathing heavily when he reached the flagpole. Castiel was already there, working on a can of Red Bull he might or might not have stolen.

“Hey there, Dean.” Castiel smiles around his drink, sliding down to sit at the bottom of the pole.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean replies, breath coming in short as he joins him and prays that John won’t get here too soon.

“What’s with ‘Cas’?”

“You need a nickname. Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.”

“That’s what she said!”

The two of them fall out laughing, Cas laughing hard enough that he was beginning to cry and one could see some of his eyeliner start to stream down his pale face.

After Castiel wipes off his face and groans about his ruined eyeliner, he sharply turns to Dean, eyes wide. “So! How do you feel about Panic! At The Disco?”

“I’ve heard….a few songs.” Dean blushes, thinking about the fact that he mostly listens to classic rock.

“Well, I think you should hear ‘Northern Downpour’ before you die, it is an absolute must.”

Dean takes the earbuds that Castiel hands him, and pays careful attention to the song as it begins to play.

_“Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don’t you go down…..”_

end.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is now a verse! Wahoo!! If you enjoyed this fic, go check out the other three in the verse, I promise they are much better!


End file.
